


season for blooming

by YlviscestAnon



Series: Ylvis - Young Adults, sexual exploration [1]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: AU - young adults, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlviscestAnon/pseuds/YlviscestAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård admits on his birthday what he’d really like to Vegard. Vegard is a little hesitant, but mostly curious and in to it to so he obliges when they’re alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	season for blooming

There was a three year age difference between them, and when Bård turned 20, he confessed to his 23 year old brother Vegard Ylvisåker that what he really wanted to do was to jack off with another male around.

It was confusing at first, especially as a request – wasn’t there some kind of other kid he could go t and ask about this? Why would he be asking his brother about this? But maybe he just felt comfortable, Vegard figured, and he let it slid – he listened intently to the words that were coming out of Bård’s mouth, with his fingers clasped together and two of them hanging at his lips, and he listened and took in to consideration the request.

After all, most males were curious about this sort of thing, and his stomach was just full enough with birthday cake to maybe consider the request – their younger brother Bjarte was a baby in comparison to them though, and of course their parents would have to never know, because anyone who did know…. Well, even if the brothers would just be jacking off in close proximity, they’d be accused of incest, and no one wanted that to happen.

So it took them a while before they came up with a time that they could do it – a time that their parents and Bjarte was away, their father at work, and their mother off on an errand with the young sibling. The two university students looked each other over, and they looked quite possibly as different as they could for coming from the same genetics.

Vegard’s slightly darker skin and curly black hair, Bård wouldn’t say anything yet, but he wanted to d this with the other, he wanted to do this with his brother because of how attractive he found the other male. A little sadistic liar in him wanted to slowly open to this and slowly get things moving on from there, because he never really knew his brother to have a romantic partner – and even if the other would have one, he seemed the type that would be gentle, take good loving care of someone, make them feel real nice with passionate but slow thrusts…

And he wanted to compare his dick to the others’, there was no doubt about that, because every brother was curious about that once they got older, even though they’d been naked around each other…. they hadn’t really taken good long looks at one another to know.

They found the time, and they locked themselves away in Vegard’s bedroom – it was cleaner – and Vegard was expecting Bård to take control and do explain what they wanted done, but the idea of what to come really was something that was capable of riling him up.

“Are you ready to see my sexy body, Bård?” He asked, jokingly placed his hands up to his shirt and rubbing both nipples through the fabric of his t-shirt. Bård gave him a look to stop which he laughed at, even though Bård more wanted him to stop because of the silly face he was pulling along with the look altogether. It was too much.

“We’ll see. I mean. We should get undressed.”

Vegard agreed, and he didn’t need told again – he slid his hands down, to the bottom of his t-shirt, and he took it off, even though he knew that it wasn’t really necessary for what they were doing. But he thought that he had a nice body, it would be good to show it off, and fuck, Bård felt the same way about it, and maybe Vegard just had to be mostly unclothed as he masturbated – different t techniques for different people.

They sat on Vegard’s bed, tissue paper at the ready, and they sat with a small bottle of hand lotion – there would be no painful chapping today, even though they’d both most likely hit climax pretty fast. Bård just took his belt off, unzipped his pants and pulled them open, pulling them down a bit enough – well, he looked up expectantly at his brother, and he wanted the other to do something, as he found his hair staring at the curls and at the black trail of hair that led downward.

It turned out that Vegard had a slim amount of pubic hair, and it was curly as well – it looked wiry, entirely different from the hair on Vegard’s head, and Bård almost wanted to touch it to find the real texture. Just the eldest brother was getting out of his shorts and his boxer briefs rather quickly… he was eager to get this experiment going, and he exposed himself first, without shame, his brown eyes looking at Bård and searching for approval as the younger brother’s eyes were on his body.

Well, there was no doubt about it, the genetics in their family produced very good dicks – Bård felt less insecure now about showing himself off, and Vegard sat back down, a hand resting on his thigh, his fingers touching but definitely not touching, and Bård took a hand and pulled it inside of his boxers, from the flap on the front puling out his own dick in all of it’s own glory.

There was no going back now for either of them, but neither of them were really particularly feeling regret by this moment – Vegard reached out and got some of the hand lotion, and he offered it to Bård, who took it graciously with a murmured thousand thanks. There was just a bit of awkward silence and the brothers both knew they should be getting to work, but?

“So, uh, what do you normally think about?”

Vegard asked Bard quietly, slowly applying the lotion around the girth of his dick, waiting expectantly for the other to talk. He was looking mainly at Bård’s blue puppy eyes, but he expected and didn’t mind that the other brother’s eyes were… further south.

“Well, you know, just things and stuff.”

He was applying the lotion much more sloppily, globs of it hanging around and he stroked at his own dick, the truth of it being he mainly thought about pounding in to his thinner, smaller brother’s sweet little ass. Growing up he always joked that he’d grow taller than Vegard, and he was happy when it happened, that he couldn’t shut up about it for weeks – and he still couldn’t.

“Things and stuff…. tell me more about these things and stuff..”

Vegard was looking for something to think about himself, and hopefully Bård would actually open up and something would be the magic key that he could just start stroking it to. He was pretty non discriminate – men, women, large tits, small tits, big dicks, smaller dicks, but he had a complete affinity for blond haired folks that couldn’t be matched by anything else. At least he could mark that kink down as he stared at the typically Norwegian genetic match up of blond hair and blue eyes his brother possessed – even if the blond was rather dark, like muddy water almost.

“You know, girls, guys sometime…. There was this guy, during physical education in high school, I’d love to be sitting right here with him but…. He was athletic, taller than me at the time, but he had the most amazing muscles, during the summer you could catch him outside out near where we lived, the basketball courts, and you could see the sweat glean off every muscle…”

It was enough for them both to start stroking slowly, as if it were a test. Two things Bård left out – the kid was Turkish, and the kid had hair just like Vegard’s. He didn’t think that Vegard was racist or anything, but he just in his mind wanted to imagine the other being shades pale so he could imagine Vegard with those muscles.

“I don’t like very many buff guys but…”

“Oh, he had very lean muscles. Not too big. They weren’t bad, you know.”

He could have gone on all day about this kid but he wanted to continue on and maybe talk about something else – his eyes were fixated on Vegard’s member, his eyes just curiously watching the 23 year old grow as he came to a hardness that Bård would have loved to have in his hands or even better yet in his mouth.

“So you don’t like body builders, what else don’t you like?”

Vegard had to kind of laugh, it was a little silly, but he stole a glance down at Bård’s length and he took the bottle of hand lotion and pumped a little extra in to his hand. Maybe it was too much now, but he didn’t know honestly, they’d find out after a bit of Bård working his organ and when it came to full size and hardness.

“I don’t know…. I like mostly everything. But I kind of go flaccid if they’re not blonde. Like it can be anything else in the world, they could have any disability or any five kids already, but I like blondes a lot.”

This encouraged Bård – although he wondered if his hair was dark enough to be considered blonde and yes, to Vegard, the other was most definitely a blond. Even in the summer months especially, the sun would bleach it out naturally a bit and it’s grow a shade or two lighter – so even if it naturally had some streaks or what appeared to be brown in it, Vegard was more than okay with that.

:”Wow, my older brother is so choosey. I’d never have known.” He spread his legs and squeezed his dick lightly, the sight of Vegard’s and… he just wanted so badly to touch it, but all in due time.

The time did grow a little awkward between the brothers, although they tried to keep up conversation about what they liked and disliked. Bård was immensely overjoyed with the fact that Vegard seemed to have a thing for blonds, it would make everything s much easier eventually.

It seemed as though Vegard grew hard first, and his organ stood erect and he was proud of it’s length and size. It was a little longer than Bård’s, it turned out, though as the younger man reached his full potential it was obvious from the get go that his girth was a little more expansive than Vegard’s. Still, he wanted eventually one day to slam in to the older brother – and Vegard may have been having the same thoughts, though he may have been thinking it’d be best if he were on top, because of the fact that Bård was a bit big….

Their breaths soon ran ragged, and it was hard to talk. Bård tried to get Vegard to tell him about the first time he had sex, with a man or a woman, but Vegard may have been three years older, but he was infinitely more times a virgin – he could crack a smile, give humor, talk to people if necessary, but he found it hard getting through the whole dating phase.

It made Bård even more than happy to gloat then, at his first time when he was seventeen with a lady friend, and though it was casual and – he would leave the past out about how she decided she didn’t like it, that they’d just stay friends and they did for a while after that – he looked at Vegard’s eyes, looked for the interest and he found it, found that his older brother was interested in a tale abut him fucking someone else.

It was then that he reached out, delicately, placing his non dominate hand n his erection still, and touched Vegard – something that caused electricity to go up and down Vegard’s entire body. He would leave out the time that a coach of his in swimming once convinced him to give the older man a blow job when he was an old enough teen when hey talked abut sex, it had been consensual – but he just didn’t think he had it in him to give Bård a blow job if it came to it.

Vegard scooted closer to him on the bed, and their bodies were tangled up in each other – Vegard placed his spare hand in Bård’s blond hair, yanking his head to the side lightly, and he leaned in and gave his brother’s lower lip a kiss as he was busy jacking off is older brother. It was incredible, the feelings they were going through – and nothing could make it hotter, not even if they confessed the incestuous feelings and thoughts they’d been having.

After all, those were more than obvious, right? Thye were just tw broters, mutualy getting one another off with stories and tales and tuching and who knew how far this would go – but this woulld g sewhere, and everything woud be okay, wouldn’t it?

They were still alone, and Bård gave Vegard a more proper kiss, a type of kiss to show dominance and leading the other man in t a type of feeling of you’re mine, now, for now.

The least that Vegard could do was let go of the hair, and he placed his own hand along his brother’s dick – and when he did, Bård completely let go of himself, his hands both messy with lotion, and one hand played with the tip of Vegard’s cock as the other jacked him off, his hand around the girth in a steady motion up and down.

Vegard was biting his bottom lip, sensitive, like an animal in heat and needing it and loving it – his throbbing erection needed this more than anything, and he just looked Bård in the eyes, making sure it was okay as he clasped a hand around the base of his cock before jacking it, and even though these were motions both of the brothers were used to, even though these were things they had had done t thm before, they were soon gasping for breath and heaving and waiting for their aching body’s to release.

They kissed It was slow and passionate, long and drawn out, but they kissed and they had crossed a line somewhere back that should have never been crossed, but with their legs tangled up in one another’s they didn’t care, they were just waiting for this to happen, the both of them.

Both of them were soon murmuring encouragement to each other – ‘yes, right there, Bård’ or ‘fuck, you feel amazing, Vegard, keep going, faster—’ that their bodies were building up and waiting for the big release.

Soon after this, another time, another time when they were home alone there would be time to strip off their clothes and get involved in something else, but for as it stood now, this would probably have to last.

And Vegard was the first one to cum, with the younger brother rubbing soft circles around the tip of his dick,and soe of it caught in his hands but – he came to the feeling of Bård’s finger rubbing, and Bård guarded his hand up and let it catch most of the jizz of his elder brother.

The situation was too insane for him though, once he realized he had actually had Vegard’s semen in his hands, that he was soon cumming after – and Vegard stroked his hand upward, e placed a hand over Bård’s dick, though not before the organ was pointed at himself and he took a small splattering of semen across his stomach.. It really didn’t matter, he had taken off his shirt, but it mattered for Bård to not make a mess all over the place….

It wasn’t even really that it was the most intense masturbation session either of them had ever had, but when they could come away from it and realize each of them had their brother’s semen on his hands, that was what made it intense. It was the emotions, the kiss, the things that they hadn’t said between them but were prom

**Author's Note:**

> this is a complete work, but there may be other fics in this YA universe sometime one day O/


End file.
